Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33 cz. 41
<< Poprzednia część - Ja – tutaj Cerper wstawił jakieś przekleństwo ze swoich rodzimych stron. – Imię przecież wstawiali na końcu… - Czarodziej wyciągnął różdżkę, wykonał nią kilka obrotów. Zniknął w obłoku światła, a potem pojawił się na innej części platformy. Ta część wytrzymała jego ciężar. - Dobrze, już wszystko wiem. – Czarodziej mruknął do siebie – Patrzcie uważnie, gdzie stawiam kroki – krzyknął do reszty. Cerper zaczął powoli przeskakiwać na kolejne symbole, cały czas mrucząc pod nosem ich tłumaczenia. Od razu ruszył za nim Hanpi Krex, ale czarodziej go zatrzymał. - Muszą być między nami jakieś odstępy, żeby w wypadku pomyłki było się gdzie cofnąć – wyjaśnił swoją decyzję. Podróżnik zaczekał chwilę i także ruszył jego śladami. Następny w kolejce był Rody One. Zakonnik wprawdzie pokonałby to jednym, dwoma skokami, ale Zheng szykował się na swoją drogę, ale przypadkiem rzucił okiem na Geralta i Altora, którzy stali pod ścianą i żywo dyskutowali na wszelkie tematy. - Wy dwaj, nie patrzycie na drogę? – krzyknął Zheng dodając w myślach „Oni są jak dzieci” - Ale po co? – odpowiedział Geralt uruchamiając jednocześnie Jet-Packa. Altor w tym czasie rozłożył swoje skrzydła. Obaj przelecieli nad platformą lądując przy reszcie. – Nie uważasz, że tak jest łatwiej? – dodał. - A, no tak – odparł Zheng dodając cicho – Normalnie Polak, byle by się nie narobić. Cała grupa ruszyła w stronę następnej próby. Na końcu krótkiego korytarza była wielkie pomieszczenie z gigantyczną przepaścią o praktycznie pionowych ścianach. Z jednej strony były wyrzeźbione posągi różnych zwierząt. Po chwili podróżnicy znaleźli stworzenie wcześniej wskazane przez Cerpera. - Przecież to jakieś 20 metrów!!! Tego się nie da przeskoczyć. – krzyknął Cerper. - To ma być próba. A co to za próba, która jest łatwa? – retorycznie się zapytał Rody One. - Łatwa, nie łatwa, ale przynajmniej możliwa – odparł czarodziej. - To świątynia. Idący do pielgrzymi musieli być pewni swojej wiary i takie próby to sprawdzały. Powiedzieli, że przeskoczy się to z głowy tego stworzenia. Czyli jest tam jakiś czujnik, który uruchomi system umożliwiający skok. – dodał Krex. - Ciekawa teoria… Geralt, Altor, niech któryś z was to zbada – rozkazał Zheng. - Czemu akurat my? – zapytał się Geralt. – Prawie wszystko tu robię ja albo Luke. - Tylko wy dwaj umiecie latać i w razie czego przeżyjecie. A skoro twierdzisz, że za dużo robisz, to niech Altor skacze – odpowiedział Zheng. - Dobra, dobra, niech wam będzie – odparł Smokoid. Stanął na wprost końca skarpy. - Tylko pamiętaj, by nie używać skrzydeł wcześniej, niż to będzie konieczne. Ogólnie najlepiej zapomnij, że je masz. – dodał Rody One. – Chyba, że zobaczysz zbliżającą się z wielką prędkością ziemię albo jezioro lawy. Altor zaczął biec w stronę końca skarpy. Jak tylko jego stopy dotknęły lwiej głowy wybił się wysoko w powietrze. Cały czas musiał się kontrolować, by nie rozkładać skrzydeł. Altor spadał niżej i niżej. Jednak oprócz tego nic się nie działo. Nie wysunęło się żadne ramię, kładka ani inny wichajster. Smokoid doleciał do poziomu gruntu i uderzył w powietrze. Następna część >> Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33